dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Carlisle
Sarah Carlisle is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. She is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy, and is considered one of the cutest students in the school. Sarah is a Reincarnated Devil, serving as the Knight of Sena Yaegaki. She lives with Kara Gibel and Cristal Sangsue. Appearance Sarah is a young-looking girl with white hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She has a few scars; one is on her right cheek, one runs over her left eye, and her right forearm has multiple scars on it. She is slightly taller and more developed than Sena. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Her casual attire consists of a skintight sleeveless black shirt and a grey miniskirt. Her combat attire consists of a sleeveless black vest, black panties that borderline on a thong, and thigh-high boots. Over it, she wears an oversized old black coat that is tattered. Personality Sarah is a shy person, usually nervous around others, and quiet in general. She typically avoids conversation, and would prefer to go through a day with little to no unwanted conversations. She displays a childish manner of speech, but she is much smarter than she lets on. She may seem innocent, but can be a bit cruel, due to believing in repaying cruelty with cruelty and kindness with kindness. Because of the way she thinks, she is socially inept, and tries to avoid interacting with others for extended periods of time. Sarah has a natural tendency to stay away from people, and such, is unable to do much to change this trait. Around those who she is comfortable with, though, Sarah is clingy and overly affectionate. She is very protective of them and will not hesitate to attempt to kill anyone who attempts to do the same to them. As such, her fellow peerage members sometimes have to restrain her and comfort her, telling her that everything will be alright. History Sarah used to have no purpose, and wandered the world killing anything she saw as a threat to herself. She fought anything that looked dangerous, which led to her having scars. Over time, she started drawing attention, especially from Grigori. They searched for her, attempting to get her to join. They finally succeeded in getting her to agree after promising that she would have a warm bed and food to eat. While in the Grigori, Sarah kept to herself, refusing to be near large groups. However, she took an interest in Sena, who acted like her when near people or in combat. As time passed, she opened up and eventually became friends with Sena and her peerage. One day she decided that she wanted to stay with her friend, and requested to join her peerage. Sena accepted Sarah's request and made her a Pawn. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Sara's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Sarah has more stamina than she had as a demon. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Sarah is much stronger than she was as a demon. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Sarah is much faster than she was as a demon. Flight: As a Devil, Sarah can fly using her wings. Equipment Magic Daggers: These daggers are made from the scales of the same dragon whose bones created Prosopida's mask, but are even more resistant to damage. Sarah always carries them on her body, hidden in areas they would be hard to find. She always carries at least six on her person. Trivia * Sarah is based on Jack the Ripper, otherwise known as Assassin of Black, from the Fate series by Type-Moon. * She has no birthday. * In the alignment system, Sarah would be considered Neutral Evil. * Despite being a demon that specializes in killing, Sarah is actually less than a hundred years old. ** And despite being less than a hundred years old, she occasionally uses old British slang. * Her theme song is "Danse Macabre" by HDSounDI. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils